


What's it like?

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kisa is curious about something
Relationships: Sohma Hiro/Sohma Kisa
Kudos: 13





	What's it like?

Kisa really wanted to go to the park today. So they went to the park.

But it was so _warm_. Hiro was inwardly groaning at the heat hitting the back of his neck as they sat together eating ice cream.

"Hiro?" Kisa's soft voice pulls him from his thoughts. “What is it, Kisa?" He asks.

"I've been wondering... what's it like to kiss?"

That wasn't what he was expecting her to ask at all. Why would she ask that?? Why was his face becoming so red??

He leans forward, his mind racing. A dreading thought occurs to him - does she like someone?

"Hiro?" He turns to look at her. "How do you think I would know?" He says with a huff.

Kisa shrugs, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Why he doesn't understand. Maybe she starting to feel the heat of the sun like he'd been.

"I just.. think it'd be nice, don't you think?" Hiro rolls his eyes as he leans back again. "I don't know, Kisa, can't you talk about this your onee-san?"

Kisa turns redder. "B-but.. I want to talk to you about it.."

"I don't want to know about you want to kiss, Kisa!" Hiro snaps, standing up from the bench. His free hand that wasn't holding ice cream clutches into a fist.

Kisa doesn't say anything for a moment, and Hiro silently hopes he didn't make her cry. He turns his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder.

She does look saddened but no tears.

He swallows heavily, turning to face her. "K-kisa, I'm-"

"I was asking because.. I want to kiss you, Hiro" Kisa gazes at him with those pretty light orange eyes of hers. Hiro's stomach flip flops.

"M-Me?" The image of her lips drawing closer to his own flashes in his mind.

He watches as she stands up, smiling at him. She steps closer and takes his hand. "I like you, Hiro." She whispers, her face drawing nearer and Hiro squeezes his eyes shut. A soft pair of lips kiss his cheek.

Hiro's eyes lift again, looking at her in awe. "Now let's go see Onee-san." He groans, grudgingly pulling her along, but can't help the tiny smile gracing his face.


End file.
